


Past Imperfect 莫比烏斯之環

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death(s), Dark, Depressing, Kind of tweaked?, M/M, Time Travel, What If...?, no happy endings here, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「Eobard？」她說，笑容燦爛如陽光。「高貴之人，高貴之名。」</p><p>故事就此展開。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Imperfect 莫比烏斯之環

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681311) by [town_without_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/town_without_heart/pseuds/town_without_heart). 



> 授權：

＊＊＊

　　他張開眼睛。第一眼看見的是一位天使——長著金褐色頭髮的女人，一瀑柔軟卷髮垂落過肩。她雙眼湛藍動人，出奇熟悉，深邃又清澈。有道光環，炫目的光芒，環著她的臉，他過了一會才明白她的頭擋住頂燈了。

　　「早上好，老兄。」她說。她的牙齒整齊、雪白。她笑容滿臉，看上去——真摯。那個笑容也出奇熟悉，雖然他竭力辨認、想理清思緒與數字與畫面與話語，那些在他腦海跑啊，跑啊，跑啊，跑啊，永不止息的一切——

　　「你感覺如何？」她問他，但他無法理清。他身體冰冷，漫長的寒意從指尖悄悄流上手臂血管，就像暗夜的小偷，狠狠擠壓他的心臟。他全身酸痛。他無需動彈就感受到手指、腳趾作痛。他腦袋迷迷糊糊，思緒完全超載——跑啊，跑啊，跑啊——那是——

　　「困惑。」他答道。他聲音沙啞，字詞從喉嚨嘎吱而發，仿佛陳舊的木門，廢棄百年後突然打開。

　　那位天使——女人，她是女人，他躺在桌子上，這裡是實驗室？——又再對著他微笑。她伸出手慢慢將他的頭髮從汗水濕透的額頭撥開。怎麼可能流汗？他內心一角問，他明明冷得要命。「我猜也是。」她溫柔道。她放在他額頭上的手令人寬慰，令他安心，有助緩和他腦海一片混亂。

　　「你知道你的名字嗎？」她問他，依舊微笑，依舊溫柔。

　　他知道。他覺得他知道。他張開口想說出來，卻突然遙不可及。

　　「……eo……」他低聲道。對了。聽上去沒錯。「……bard……」

　　「Eobard？」她說，笑容燦爛如陽光。「高貴之人，高貴之名。」

　　故事就此展開。

＊＊＊

　　她的名字是Lianna Thawne。她讓他起死回生。從她告訴他的話看來，別無解釋。

　　「我發現了你。」她告訴他，一邊修剪他的頭髮，纖細的雙手如小鳥翻飛，一會扯直理順這縷髮絲，一會解開那裡任性的結。「冰封起來，就像一世紀前凍在冰裡的美國隊長。但你破碎不堪，Eobard，各方面都是。有些碎片不見了，人人都覺得我喚不醒你。他們叫我放棄，但 _那樣_ 不是Thawne家族的作風。」

　　她踩著鞋跟旋轉，笑著轉了整整一圈。「我做到了！他們都說我不成，但我做到了！我填補了碎片，縫補找到的所有破洞，我再次讓你完整。甦醒，恢復意識，充滿 _生氣_ ！」

　　「今年，」她說，又轉回來對著他，將他的頭髮撥到耳後，放下了修剪工具，「是2151。需要一點時間，但我知道你能夠適應這裡。我會陪著你，你看？一路陪著。現在你是天才了，你知道嗎。你腦海所有空間，我都填補起來了。現在你可以成為任何人，做任何事。」

　　然後她笑了，他變得非常熟悉的天使笑容，她唱道：「我再也不會孤單～（And I'll never be alone again~）」

　　她把他從椅上拉起來，扯著他的手將他拉到鏡前。她雙手掩著他的眼睛，讓他面向鏡子，然後收回手發出一聲：「嗒——噠！」

　　他望著鏡中臉容，審視自己的五官——藍眼睛，金褐色頭髮。他盯著鏡像，認不來裡面的人，但當Lianna蹦蹦跳跳來到他身邊，快樂地自個兒哼哼唱唱，她的藍眼睛閃閃發光，她的金褐色卷髮每下動作都會歡快晃來晃去——他就明白了。

　　她把她的姓氏給了他。他是——Thawne。Eobard Thawne。高貴之人，高貴之名，出身高貴家庭。

＊＊＊

　　「你還記得什麼？」某天她問他。自他醒來已經一個月了，但他沒有觸碰腦海角落稍縱即逝的記憶，害怕惹來反彈。如今，他聰明多了。

　　「很少。」他隨意答道。他正在學習使用數據平板電腦，學習理清腦海數字，轉化為公式和方程。他現在的工作——他和他「妹妹」的工作——感覺不錯。他有份參與了不起的事。他是很有價值的組員，即使他們小組只有兩人。

　　「試一試。」她輕輕道。「為了我，請你試一試？」

　　他放下平板電腦，閉上雙眼。「我的名字。」他說。「只有我的名字。」

　　「沒有別的了？沒有畫面？或者感覺？」

　　他陷入沉思，深入腦海角落，穿過那些數字和說話記起這種感覺——跑啊，跑啊，跑啊——就在那裡。有個男人？紅衣制服的男人。胸前有個閃電標誌。他滿手是血。他心底有種感覺。那感覺很——沉重。 _噢天啊_ ，他想，頭暈目眩。 _是了。我記起來了。我怎會忘記？_

　　「你記起什麼？」Lianna再次問他，他雙眼猛地睜開。

　　「閃電俠。」他說。他咬牙切齒，因為感覺尚未褪去。自他醒來已經一個月了，如今他記起來了，他知道他再也無法遺忘。「我恨他。我恨他。我——」

　　Lianna看著他，睜大了藍眼睛，因為他無法停下來。他很——很—— _憤怒_ 。

　　「—— _恨_ 他。」

＊＊＊

　　仿如瘟疫。他無法擺脫腦海的畫面。還有那份恨意。它植根他的內心，玷污他所做的一切。Lianna看出他的轉變，但她不知道怎樣幫忙。雖然她讓他活了過來，但她不知道怎麼解決這件事。她為他挖掘信息——閃電俠怎樣成為超能力者，失敗的實驗與反常的閃電賦予了他能力。她告訴他那人可以做到的奇蹟——跑上大樓、踏水而行、穿透物件。她告訴他那人已經死了 _一個世紀_ ，但這樣不夠。

　　 _穿越時空_ ，他思忖，而後一切就位。

　　他是天才。重建賦予閃電俠能力那場實驗、預測天氣變化規律以及策劃閃電擊落對他來說是孩子遊戲。他是精神錯亂才會固執到底，九個月後他從昏迷中醒來，看見Lianna淚流滿臉。「傻瓜，傻瓜，傻瓜！」她尖叫著用枕頭打他。然後她撲入他懷中哽咽道：「對不起，對不起。不要離開我。別再留下我自己一個。」

　　他輕輕撫過她的背，感到——懊悔？他害得這個女人——只是個女孩，真的，父母雙亡，家族成員很多，但沒有一個親近——如斯痛苦。她賜予他生命，他卻傷透她的心。

　　「我很抱歉。」他柔聲道。「我保證，我每次都會回來。」

＊＊＊

　　閃電充斥他的血液。太神奇了。他可以成就——創舉。他連繫上他鑽研至深的神速力，太——神奇了。Lianna在實驗室房間另一端對著他笑，他們一起學習，關於速度，關於力量，還有最重要的，關於精準。

　　第一次回到過去，他沒有告訴她。只是幾個小時，但他欣喜不已。他會回到過去。他與閃電俠會在戰場上見面。然後他會殺死那人。只有到了那時，他才會放開這份致盲刺骨之恨。只有到了那時，他才會準備好繼續前行，他的妹妹相伴在旁，他們會統治這個世界。她再也不會再孤單了。

＊＊＊

　　幾個小時，幾天，然後——幾十年，一世紀。他第一次和閃電俠在戰場上見面——穿著模仿那人的裝束，黃色制服，胸前紅色閃電——他幾乎死了。「 **多少年了！** 」閃電俠對著他尖叫，一擊之力讓他遠遠摔向戰場另一端。「 **你還要困擾我多少年！** 」

　　紅衣制服的男人站在他面前。他雙眼很藍，含著淚水。 _真奇怪_ ，他想。閃電俠的嘴扭曲了，正是他從鏡中認出的表情——恨。 _你也恨我_ ，他想，欣喜若狂。 _你感受得到，就像我一樣。一樣可怕，一樣自我毀滅，一樣難以釋懷。你恨我！_

　　閃電俠一把拉起他，手指收緊死死扼著他的喉嚨。勒得太緊，他開始眼冒黑點。然後閃電俠吻了上來，他們雙唇狠狠碾壓在一起，帶著一分暴力、兩分絕望。

　　 _什麼——？_

　　此刻會困擾他餘生。那親吻戳中他內心深處的事物，埋藏得如此之深以致他甚至無法試圖挖掘，遑論審視。閃電俠鬆開手，感覺就像世界上下顛倒內外翻轉，紅衣制服的男人低聲道：「我很抱歉。我很他媽的抱歉。但這樣不夠。永遠 _不_ 夠。」

　　閃電俠當他烙鐵一樣扔下他，轉身，跑了。跑啊，跑啊——總是在跑。當他找到路回去未來，Lianna雙臂環抱著他說：「為什麼你要玩火，我的哥哥？為什麼你就不能讓逝者安息？」

　　「因為我恨他。」他嘗試解釋。他記起那個吻，那個人聲音中糾纏的情感。「我恨他。」他重覆，那就是真相，對不？他心底空虛持續的痛苦，就連Lianna也無法填補的大洞，那一隅總是如此冰冷、如此疼痛。這就是真相，對不？

　　「我恨他。」他又說了一遍。「我恨他。」

＊＊＊

　　來回往返數十年——回去，與閃電俠戰鬥，嘲諷他、消滅他。隨著時間推移他們變得勢均力敵，對戰時再沒有哪方能夠佔據優勢。閃電俠再沒能如第一次相遇般徹底擊敗他，兩人也沒再分享另一個吻。他們只是……戰鬥。他們戰鬥，努力殺死對方，卻一直難分勝負。

　　有些日子，令人振奮。

　　大多日子，令人疲憊。

　　每次他回到未來，Lianna都在那裡，等待著他，老了一點，悲傷了一點。她總是歡迎他回來，但她的眼神令他困擾。他問過她，就一次，即使雙眼含淚她還是微笑。「我很抱歉。」她對他說。「我很抱歉我對你來說不夠。我很抱歉你永遠無法真正快樂。」

　　他將她的話從腦海揮去，因為他清楚真相——他做這件事、這一切，只為讓自己快樂。他想放開仇恨，但只有閃電俠死了他才能放手。他想和他妹妹一起建設新世界，但首先？首先他得毀滅舊的那個。

　　然後，靈機一觸，仿佛晴天空降閃電。要殺死閃電俠——他只需要回到過去，回到那個人獲得能力之前。獲知他的名字，回到過去，在他年少時殺死他。無疑是極其優雅的方法，能夠解決困擾他良久的問題。

＊＊＊

　　找出閃電俠的名字既比他想像中容易，亦比他想像中困難。在未來，他搜遍數據庫、過濾資訊，近乎大海撈針。在過去，他問遍所有人，任何一個可能知情的人，致其傷殘、酷刑相加。他一心一意追求答案，愈來愈不耐煩，如果能夠得到解答，他甚至樂意摧毀自己的身體。

　　Lianna站在他旁邊，他的手指於終端鍵盤上翻飛，他雙眼拼命搜尋卻找不到任何答案。她傾身親吻他的臉頰，一聲溫柔的：「晚安。」

　　在他耳邊，她斷斷續續低語：「他的名字是Barry Allen。」

＊＊＊

　　這晚許多事情出錯。他回到過去要殺死Barry Allen，卻發現閃電俠一路尾隨，阻撓他的計劃護著那個孩子。他用了兩秒才想出第二個方案，他捅穿Nora Allen的心臟。

　　隨著她死去，他與神速力的聯繫突然中斷，仿如傷心的牽線木偶身上細線。他雙膝跪地，胸前起伏，尖叫出來，因為他早該意識到，閃電俠就是發動機，神速力的發明者。他不存在，神速力也就不存在。

　　他困住了，失去回家之路，他記起他對Lianna的承諾—— _我每次都會回來。_ 他困住了，但他是天才，他要守住承諾。可能需要很多年時間，但他不得不試。Barry Allen必需成為閃電俠，必需快到足以生成神速力，為它再次充電。

　　真諷刺。他回到過去要消滅閃電俠。現在，為了回家，他必須創造他。這就是命運？命運真的如此殘忍？站在空無人影的馬路上，路燈光芒環繞，沒有人回應。他在此奠定計劃基礎，確定核心人物。有個名字迴盪他的腦海；他做過研究，對他一清二楚——Harrison Wells。

　　跑啊，跑啊，跑啊——他要偷走一張臉。

＊＊＊

　　時間流逝對他來說就像書頁翻動，他經常發現自己思緒飄向未來，他妹妹等著他的地方。這裡是地獄。他一手造就的地獄，因為就連如今他也無法放開仇恨。一年又一年，懷抱這種情緒。看著Barry Allen從孩子長成男人，而他無法放手。

　　Barry Allen成為閃電俠。未來完好無損。神速力開始再度生成，如電池充電。

　　他總是期待未來，但有時……有時，他必須回首過去。他記得第一次碰見閃電俠真身。他記得疲憊的尖叫和那個親吻。那個親吻烙印於他的記憶，事到如今他仍能無比清晰記起所有細節。

　　S.T.A.R.實驗室密室裡，他看著監視Barry Allen的畫面。他看著那年輕男子在笑，天真，笑得無憂無慮。「你還要困擾我多少年？」他對著空空如也的房間問。Gideon明智地沒有要求進一步說明。

＊＊＊

　　一切分崩離析。他被識穿，迎來一場他計劃之外的戰鬥。超能力者、正常人類、武器——災難大熔爐。Cisco和Caitlin回到S.T.A.R.實驗室——他透過戴著的麥克風聽見他們，他很久以前就黑進Barry的通信系統。火風暴也來了，像發狂的精靈般在空中飛來飛去。Oliver Queen坐落一幢大廈上方，意圖佈置火力網。寒冰隊長和金色滑翔者背靠著背，一股閃爍黃金一股寒冷冰流劃過空氣，摧毀無數大廈街景努力打中他。他聽見熱浪在身後笑，顯然被火風暴的飛行逗樂了，他跑向擋在路上的敵人時，閃電俠是唯一可以跟上他腳步的人。

　　他拍飛閃電俠，抬起腳踩上寒冰隊長的臉，用致命的力度將脆弱的男人壓進混凝土。金色滑翔者憤怒尖叫，將武器對準他——他輕易避開，疾奔上牆打落埋伏處的Queen，閃電俠飛奔去接著Queen之際，他猛衝下來，振動著手，劃破空氣穿過金色滑翔者的胸膛。他毫不猶豫扯出她的心臟，她雙眼驚恐睜大。事情發生得太快，她甚至來不及尖叫，他接住她的身體扔給閃電俠，然後再次轉身，猝不及防正面承受了熱浪全副火力——又或者火風暴。他感覺到尖銳的刺痛——箭矢，很可能——刺穿背脊，又有尖叫聲，更多火光，世界變作一片漆黑。

＊＊＊

　　當他睜開眼睛，他躺在桌上，他全身劇痛，冷得要命。他半心希望看見Lianna在旁，他珍貴的妹妹，對著他笑仿佛他是奇蹟。

　　Barry Allen坐在桌旁，雙眼發紅盯著他。「你殺了他們。」他單刀直入道。他的聲音哭得嘶啞。「Lisa死了，Len不在了，而你——我不能。我怎能原諒這件事？原諒你？」

　　「不要。」他不假思索地回答。「恨我。恨我，就像我恨你一樣。」

　　「為什麼你這麼恨我？」Barry問。

　　 _因為我在未來醒來，腦海是你的畫面。你滿手是血，哭泣不止。我以為你殺死我整個世界，若然我記得真相就好了。_

　　他什麼也沒說。

　　「我很抱歉。」Barry說。「我很抱歉，但必須如此。」他舉起雙手——鮮血染紅——其中一隻開始振動。

　　「我會困擾你餘生。」他告訴Barry，沒有笑。現在他明白了，只是一點點，他第一次穿梭時空時閃電俠心裡是什麼滋味。「我可以有最後請求，對嗎？」

　　Barry點點頭，他的手停止振動。

　　「吻我。」他說。

　　Barry滑下椅子，走上前站在他身旁。Barry雙手染成赤紅，儘管難以看見，全套紅色制服都是黏糊的血液。

　　「請不要誤會。」Barry斷斷續續道，小巧、美好的淚珠滑落臉頰。「並非原諒。」Barry往桌上傾身，那親吻一如他記憶中那個——絕望、沉淪、憤怒。他永遠不會看見Lianna了，所以他選擇在親吻中迷失自己。愛與恨與一生誤解——Barry的手滑進他的胸膛，很溫柔但還是很痛，最終，他們之間總有一個要先死。

　　故事就此終結。

＊＊＊

　　Lisa Snart的葬禮在下雨的星期二舉行。Mick Rory靜靜站在Barry Allen旁邊，看著他們把棺木埋進地底。他們沒有和對方說話，沒有任何慰問與弔辭。葬禮結束，Mick Rory轉身離去。Barry Allen再也沒有見過他。

　　回到S.T.A.R.實驗室，有塊並不完美的厚厚冰塊藏於管道。這項技術未經測試，但已經是Cisco短時間內能夠想出來的最佳方案。戰鬥之中，Leonard Snart頭部撞上混凝土，頭骨碎裂。他大腦當機前最後看見的就是他珍貴的小妹妹，軟綿綿掛在閃電俠的手臂，沾滿鮮血的雙手證明他的失敗。Lisa Snart死了，Leonard Snart腦死亡了，Cisco唯一想到的就是冰封這個男人，希望未來某天，科技先進到足以治好他。

＊＊＊

　　一百年後的未來，有個叫Lianna Thawne的女人低頭對著桌上男人溫柔微笑。「你知道你的名字嗎？」

　　他知道。他覺得他知道。他張開口想說出來，卻突然遙不可及。

　　 _……leo……_

　　「……eo……」他低聲道。對了。聽上去沒錯。

　　 _……nard……_

　　「……bard……」

　　「Eobard？」她說，笑容燦爛如陽光。「高貴之人，高貴之名。」

　　故事就此展開。

＊＊＊

**完**

**Author's Note:**

> 作者簡直神腦洞，我都看呆了……希望大家喜歡。


End file.
